full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Samael Amell
Samael is the only survivor and creation of project Black, a Order of St. Arthur initiative to clone their most dangerous member Gabriel Amell. Trained in secret due to being done behind his 'fathers' back, Samael is considered by the Order as the first stage in a new series of bio-warriors to unleash on the supernatural. Merciless, brutal and unquestionably loyal, Samael is Gabriel without any of his compassion. And because of that he is the single most dangerous human in the world. Characteristics *'Name': Samael Amell *'Aliases': Angel Of Death, Black Lion, Experiment GA-TB03 *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Hunting, Gabriel Amell, The Order of St. Arthur, Dr. Hall, Completing missions, fighting *'Dislikes': All the supernatural, Arthur Amell and Vivien Amell (False Children), Peter Talbot ('Killed Gabriel'), Alucard, being called brainwashed *'Family': Gabriel Amell (DNA Source/Considered Father), Arthur Amell and Vivien Amell (Considered siblings), Dr. Hall (Surrogate Mother) Appearance Appearing as a young Gabriel Amell, Samael is unusally tall for his age, standing at around 6'2 ft and has a tanned clear and clean shaven Indian complexion. He possesses a straight nose and strong jawline, and very dark brown eyes which are said to be inviting and warm if he did not carry a scowl on his face at all times. Thanks to a lifetime of training, genetic engineering, chemical therapy and augmentations Samael has a hugely muscular and lean build and is insanely strong for a human, to the point where punching him is like hitting solid steel as he does not have an ounce of fat on him. When not on duty and at base he usually wears light easy to move in clothes of darker colors, and when made to socialize or go out he is noted to dress very Spartan and is very well groomed and neat and tidy, combing his naturally frizzy hair straight with rigorous amounts of effort. He coincidently develops a liking for hoodies due to ease in which he can move in them and actually verbally berated Arthur for 'copying his style' even though Arthur had it first. Background In 1994 Gabriel Amell the Order of St. Arthur's most notable agent was diagnosed with lung cancer and given only a few years to live. In a panic the Order brainstormed ways to cope with its mission without him, with one plan leading to the development of 'Project Phoenix' led by Dr. Hall, a noted fan of Gabriel's monster hunting exploits. The plan was to create a clone of Gabriel who would be trained to replace him, however it soon evolved beyond that and plans were made to create the 'perfect hunter' from his DNA. Gabriel though once he discovered the project destroyed the facility in a fit of rage and threatened to kill Hall if she ever repeated the experiment. Hall however was inspired by the carnage unleashed by Gabriel and pressed ahead with the experiment, managing to create a stable clone by 2005, giving 'birth' from a metal womb in a lad, Hall named him Samael in opposition to Gabriel's religious names origins, naming him after a demon and fallen angel. Raising him in secret of Gabriel and with the Orders blessing Hall and her scientists set about the long task of turning the young baby into the greatest monster hunter ever to walk the earth. Starting off they subjected the child to chemical treatments to have him grown at twice the rate of normal humans, and subjected him to brutal training regimes for sixteen hours of the day, with eight hours being given over to recovery and sleep. He was educated purely on military tactics and combat skills, and indoctrinated every hour of every day with the human centric ideals of the Order, seeing the supernatural as nothing more than leeches who prayed off of mankind. From an early age they plugged his brain into simulations based off of the actual memories of Gabriel Amell and forced him to go through them thousands of times until he could flawlessly replicate his abilities. Any disobedience was beaten out of him, with shock implants being installed to control him if he got out of hand. At the age of six he was set against his first supernatural opponent a werewolf around the same age as him. And by the age of ten (five) he had moved onto duelling against captured Wendigos as part of his live exercises. During these trials he was shocked every time he made mistakes and given narcotics as an incentives every time he killed an opponent. Moreover they installed hypnotic, verbal and olfactory controls that went sent off could incapacitate Samael through pain, cause him to entre a trance and even go into a feral rage which would cause him to murder the nearest people to him. On top of that the scientists deliberately denied him sleep and kept him up for long periods of time, and gave him drugs meant to weaken his ability to object and open his mind to the information they were feeding him all in an attempt to drive out any form of opposition from his head. Over the years they wore Samael down inch by inch, deliberately breaking a child over and over, building him up only to shatter him every few months until he would not break. He was shocked and tortured to improve his pain threshold and given addictive substances and then starved of them to train his body to adapt to rapidly changing conditions. They also made sure that he would always try harder and harder, denying him food unless he surpassed the goals they set him, sometimes starving him until he reached beyond a goal the scientists had set. Indeed the scientists deliberately gave him no free time to make his whole existence his dedication to the order, to transform him not only into a weapon but a unthinking representation of the ideals of the order. The only respite that Samael got was from his creator Dr. Hall, who while hash and would punish Samael when he failed her expectations, would reward Samael with bedtime stories about Gabriel Amell, his 'fathers,' Butcher persona to inspire the young weapon and show him who he should become. She would tell him about the horrors of monsters who while acted human, had to be destroyed because for however much they acted it they were stealing from mankind and needed to be destroyed. These stories were the only source of comfort for her creation, and while Hall meant every word of what she sad, it was simply another form of indoctrination for Samael. Indeed this abuse and mental condition was so thorough that he is trained to entre a blind rage if he is ever faced with facts contradicting it. In fact the scientist tested this when he reached his biological sixteenth year (eight) by sending him to meet a known member of The 12 Beasts, telling him to ask about the supernatural and when the person made an off comment Samael attacked him and after a prolonged fight managed to kill him without even thinking of the consequences, before returning to base. This of course was his final test by the scientists who then subjected Samael to agonising chemical and gene therapy, as well as replacing several organs and almost his whole skeleton structure with bio synthetic implants. After this he was dispatched to kills a Vampire lord in South America who had escaped from Gabriel twice, and managing to take the vampire by surprise killed him with ruthless efficiency. It was on his return though that he announced that as a reward he wanted to meet his father Gabriel Amell, which while shocked the scientists felt that it seemed a reasonable request despite Hall's protests. However the request never got through as Gabriel had died two days earlier in Everett. News which sent Samael into a rage where he demanded to do to Everett to avenge his 'father.' The scientists realising that these outbursts were not a part of his programming were forced, with great difficulty by using all their mental commands, to sedate Samael and subject to him even more mental therapy and psychological controls. However the project leaders had become understandably nervous about deploying the new 'Black Lion' as he was dubbed, and were frightened by the fact that no matter what they did he would not stop taling about avenging Gabriel. As a result the other scientists blamed Dr. Hall for these deviations and she was closed out of the project. Once a year had passed and Marcus Hopkins had gone insane, the Order had become desperate enough to concede to Samael and finally conceded to his requests: on one condition. That he kill Dr. Hall who was standing only four feet away. Personality Broken, Samael can only ever be described as broken. Having been put through a hell that not even the most unfortunate characters in the series can imagine, Samael was born out of a metal womb to not only to be a weapon but the manifestation of the Orders human supremacy ideals and has been beaten down and indoctrinated to only ever be the ultimate tool of The Order of St. Arthur. To those who see him he is considered cold, emotionless and silently creepy, going about his work with a blank and detached work, not even caring when he slices a opponent in half with his bare hands. He feels nothing for those he kills or even those humans he is supposed to protect having never been trained or given the opportunity to care as every thought was geared towards completing his mission, as all other thoughts were driven from his mind with the harshest training and most brutal torture imaginable. Samael is thus a dethatched and cold young man, never given the chance to ever even speak, and is only given the freedom in how he completes his missions. Yet underneath all of that Samael is a person who has been broken into so many pieces nothing even resembles a person. His mind has been fractured, compartmentalised and exposed to so many drugs and implants that he is not even sure what his own thoughts are. Empaths like Arthur and perceptive people like Alucard and Jean however can tell one very clear thing, Samael hates his own existence and loathes the own paradox of his creation. He was made to live up to the legacy of a man who he is told reached heights which are unreachable, and the fact he is a man made human, trained to be a monster, to protect humans by killing monsters. Samael is so broken he can't even imagine a life, let alone the life he actually has. The only real rise anyone can get out of Samael though are those people who are related in some way to Gabriel or his death. As a result Gabriel's adopted children Arthur Amell and Vivien Amell, alongside the werewolf Alpha all sit atop his personal shit list, and while he shows no emotion while doing so he seems determined to not only kill them but make examples of them. Gabriel shall be avenged, and there shall only ever be one Amell! Skills/Abilities Powers *'Peak Human constitution': Prior to his augmentation Samael was trained to the absolute physical perfection a person of his build can achieve and prior to getting enhanced managed to wrestle a ogre to the ground and snap its neck with raw strength, as a training exercise. *'Chemical and genetic augmentation': Once he was force grown to the age of sixteen, Samael was given a wide series of chemical and gene therapies to enhance his human constitution well beyond normal limits. Samael survived these agonising procedures with his existing strength making it so he can go toe to toe with werewolves without power armour. **'Bio-synthetic grafts': These grafts were a series of biological implants and replacement organs and bones implanted into Samael during his therapy and are designed to not only enhance his physical strength but mentally interface with his power armour. *'Memory Flash Training': Using scans of Gabriel's brain, his genetic memory, and a mind computer interface the Order has placed Samael in simulations of Gabriel's life experiences and greatest feats to train him to be a monster hunter. These simulations occure at 1/100 the speed of real life and Samael has rerun through every training exercise, attack and battle Gabriel has ever had, hundreds of times over. *'Iron Will': Samael has been put through all the experiences of Gabriel and as such has developed Gabriel's immunity to fear, being seemingly unphased by fear or shock, no matter how grotesque or unexpected the situation is. *'Omni-dexterous' Skills *'Swordsmenship': Thanks to Gabriel's memory flash training, Samael is able to duel as every bit as well as 'father' if not more so with his younger body. Samael is an expert with hundreds of close combat weapons and is effortlessly disarm even Immortal Fangs users. *'Gunplay': Samael effortlessly combines guns with swordplay, and is able to string dozens of weapons into elaborate combo moves, using the dozens of weapons on his person and combining them into elaborate 'dances of death.' *'Special Forces training' *'Extensive Hunting knowledge': Samael has been trained since he can talk in monster hunting law and knows almost every known weakness a supernatural creature posses and has had live training exercising to put much of this into practice. *'Tactical genius': Thanks to the flash memory training Samael has picked on Gabriel's amazing skill to use the terrain to his advantage and mixing it flawlessly into his fighting style: knowing when, where and how best to use his surrounding's to his advantage, and is a tactical genius in knowing how to use this not only to his advantage but how to turn it against his enemy. He is even said to be better than Gabriel not only knowing where to stand but also how to use the terrain to attack his opponents. Equipment *'Black Lion Power Armor': A specialised suit of power armor built originally for Gabriel Amell by his sons friend Leonardo Tek, only for it to be rejected by the aging warrior out of a sense of attachment to his already existing armour. Samael however had no such qualms in adopting it. The suit itself is made of a incredible hard tungsten, titanium, silver alloy, enchanted to make it as hard as possible. The suit also boosts the users strength allowing them to lift almost 100 tons, withstand a tank round, and is equipped with boosters that while do not allow it to fly give it the ability to jump and hover to considerable heights. *'Silver tooth multi-enchanted Chain axe': Samael's favourite weapon, this is a chainsaw mounted on the head of the axe, and its silver toothed blades can slice through flesh in brutally efficient ways. *'Guns': Samael has dozens of them, from shotguns, assault rifles all the way up to Gabriel's recovered and modified grenade launcher 'thumper' *'Power claw': A specialised glove on his power armour with extendable fingers that spout sword length claws, the power claw is coated in silver and is able to slice through tank plate with ease. Relationships Samael Amell Gallery Voice Actor *Matt Lanter Trivia *Samael theme song if 'Its over when its over' by Falling in Reverse Navigation Category:Villains Category:Clone Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:Amell Family Category:Humans Category:Characters